By what you want to pay me?
by AWANI
Summary: Lelouch decided to pardon black knight and their allies even so he would not let them go easily. If they want to be free they must pay him with something worth and equal with their life and freedom.


**Lelouch decided to pardon black knight and their allies even so he would not let them go easily. If they want to be free they must pay him with something worth and equal with their life and freedom.**

 **I get this idea after I rereading Impulse by Magery. I try as best I can to make this story different from Impulse.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading my stories.**

Lelouch comes close to Suzaku who resting on the bed. His heart hurts when seeing how badly his friend'scondition.

He curses himself. Because his wrong prediction his childhood and truly friend will die. His cursed cannot save Suzaku from dying. Doctor told him Suzaku chances are slim.

The battle of Mt. Fuji is one of the fiercest battles in the history of the modern world. In that battle he managed to defeat his brother Schenaizel along his alias and gain great victory. The falling of the Black Knight in his hands causes the remaining countries falling under the Britannia Empire only in one night. Make him the first emperor of the world.

And at the same time he success to fulfil his family's dreams. Conquer the world and put them under Britannian flag. If they still alive, they will be proud and happy with his achievement.

Unfortunately conquer the world not his dream. His goal only to stop war and clean all messes that massing around the world. He want to build a peaceful world that all people can live happy and understands each other.

By conquering the world and put them in his palm and make himself as an evil dictator in their eyes he success unites them. After one month he became king of the world Suzaku will stab him in front his beloved family and the world to ending his tyranny.

Unfortunately, his great plan failed. How supposed he carry that plan if his ally dying. Only Suzaku can complete the Zero Requiem.

Lelouch has no intended to replace his friend with Kallen. It's something impossible to give that woman this task. He knew her well. Kallen will never accept his plan instead force him to alive. If she takes his will, it means her heart was broken, then beyond to repair. It's no doubt that Kallen will kill herself after she completely Zero Requiem.

Lelouch doesn't want to hurt Kallen heart again. Her life suffered enough because his family cruelty and helies. Ask her only make her hurt bigger. Beside he doesn't want dirtying Kallen hands with his blood.

"Le.. Louch.." Suzaku calls his name desperately. His voice so weak and slow. He tried to raise his hand, but fail.

"Suzaku" Lelouch reaches Suzaku hand and grip tightly.

"I am sorry" For the first times after this year's Lelouch admit that this is his fault and ask Suzaku forgiveness. Unfortunately, his regret was late.

This is his fault. If he not selfish Suzaku will not suffer like this. His victory was too expensive for him to pay. The one who paid his victory not him, but Suzaku. His friend sacrifices his life as the payment.

Suzaku smiles weakly. Since the beginning he never blames his old friend for everything happened to them. He never hates Lelouch for what he did to him even that man takes the only woman he had. He just pissed.

"There is nothing for you to ask my forgiveness my friend. It's not your fault and I never blame you for my suffering. Like me, you had cruel fate"

"The one who should die was me not you"

"If you regret for what you done then redeem your sin by be a good emperor and create the world you promise to us.

Be a good emperor like you always dream before your family banished you from the empire. Lead people with kindness and blessed this world with love and happiness. Protect this world from his enemy with your hands. I know you can do it"

"I promise to you I will be a good emperor. I will make this world like you, Euphie, Nunnaly and everyone dreams"

"I am glad to hear it" Said Suzaku happily as tears burst from his eyes and fall on his cheeks.

He knew that his friend will keep his promise to the end. Lelouch definitely will be a great emperor. Suzaku cannot run from upset because he was not able to see his friend glory and help him rule the new world.

Suzaku felt so tired and sleepy. It's seemed his time to meet his lover has come.

"Euphoria" For the last time his mouth called his lover's name before he closed his eyes forever.

"Suzaku! Suzaku!" Lelouch call his friend's name as his hands shaking his body. He hopes that Suzaku only sleeps. But his hope was crushed when Suzaku not wake up.

"ARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Lelouch cry hardly. Another person he loved left him.

Two months later.

Today is the fate of those who oppose Emperor Lelouch reign. They were tied up and some of them were locked into the prisoner and paraded in the streets.

The worlds watch them with sympathetic eyes. They want to help them, but they can't. Jeremiah amused when he looks how people loathed his lord like he was a devil.

If they know the truth their hatred will move to the Black Knight and his allies. People hate villain, but they more hate traitor.

Jerimiah regard loyalty highly than anything. Those men betrayed their master and want to kill him despite with everything he done for them. They deserve to be executed.

Lelouch only smiles when he sees how disgusting and annoyed his people's eyes towards him. He knew they hated and loathed him. The world wants him dead. But their hatred never hurts his heart. He knew long ago back before he takes the throne and he still willing to facing their hatred.

For Lelouch their hatred and wrath is nothing. His heart is still hurt by the betrayals of his family and his so called comrades. What more pain is his loss many peoples he care.

After the parade was done Jeremiah approaches Lelouch and whispering in his ear.

"Sir, do you.." Jerimiah sentences were cut when his young master raises his right hand.

"People of the world, I know well you're feeling toward me. I know you hate me and want me died in the pain. But I want to say to you that your hatred is nothing to me.

I know you felt sorry for this terrorist. You don't want me to kill them in front of you, but you are so scared to help them. The only people who can save them were dying during the second Black Rebellion.

I want to tell you that I am a greedy man. Even I had everything my desire still not satisfied. There is lots of treasure I still had not yet.

When I think back, executing all of you by shooting your head is so boring. My fun is not enough. I feel give my pardon to you is more blessing than kill you because I did something good.

I will forgive and let you go, but in one condition that you must pay me with something equally with your life. Rename it and I freeing you. I may be cruel, but I never broke my promise"

Member of the Black Knight looked at each other. They don't know what sort of ransom they should give to the Demon Emperor for their freedom. None of them had money or valuable thing because all their assets were taken by Lelouch.

But their assets originally belong to Lelouch since beginning. Those men have the right to take back everything he left behind including Black Knights. Since beginning they had no single anything in this organization. They just borrowed from Lelouch yet they dare to raise their guns at his head. The only thing they had is their soul. Suddenly a voice appeared cracked the silence.

"I pay you. Not only for me, but for everyone, including your sister and brother" Said Kallen. Her voice was clear. Everyone looked at her.

"By what you want to pay me?" Lelouch asked Kallen.

Like Lelouch the world wonder and want to know what kind of ransom that girl wants to offer to the emperor as her payment.

"I pay you with my life" Kallen stated her payment to Lelouch.

Everyone was shocked when they heard Kallen price, meanwhile her comrades screamed at her. They do not want Kallen sell her soul to that bastard. Her offer only ruins her life.

Lelouch Lough hardly. That woman never changes. She is so loyal to her comrades and willing to sacrifice herself for their sake. That's why he betrayed Kallen because he did not want her to get killed because of him.

His plan has failed the moment Suzaku close his eyes. He doesn't want anything again. The only thing he wants is his family, friends and Kallen back to him. He missed them so much and wants to ask them forgiveness for his sins.

"Are you realizes that you sold your soul to the devil? Do you not regret?" Ask Lelouch.

"No. I never regret selling my soul to you. For your information you are not the first demon I had offered and sold my soul.

If I can save this world from your madness by being your slave than I willingly be your slave until the end.

Serve you much better than be killed. Please don't make mistakes, I am not afraid to die, but I don't want to die.

There had many things I must do before I die. One of them is saving you from yourself" Reply Kallen.

As she finishes her statement Lelouch rose from his throne and walking down the stairs. He comes near to his former knight.

Lelouch untied the red haired girl from her chain. He took her chin and raises her head so their eyes can meet.

Her blue eyes were genuine, not show any feeling toward him. Lelouch doesn't know if she still loves him or not. He hurt her heart too much. He just hopes he can gain her loves for the second time.

"You are really an amazing woman. Your heart bigger than this world. You put other person's sake than your own. That's why the Zero favor you more than your comrades.

You are indeed being valuable treasures I had claimed. Your value more than enough to pay your so called comrades freedom. I wish you serve me well than you serve Zero"

Lelouch untied his white and golden cape and resting on her shoulders. He pulled the ring from his finger. That ring he inherited from his ancestor since the Ricardo Von Britannia reign. It's an emperor emblem and his symbol power.

He took Kallen right arm and slid the ring on her ring finger.

"I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, 99th emperor of the Britannian Empire declare you Kouzuki Kallen Stadfelds as my wife and queen"

The world cheered as their claps their hands after his declaration. They are happy because the emperor takes Crimson Lotus as his bride and queen. Everyone hope Kallen can change the Demon Emperor to be a good emperor.

After that Lelouch ordered his soldiers to release their prisoners, including Nunnaly and Schenaizel. Cornelia comes out of her hidden place along with her small resistance group when she considered the situation was safe.

She comes near to her brother. There are many things she wants to discuss with Lelouch not only their family matter but also political matter. There is something wrong with this event and she knew Lelouch hiding something big with them. This time she not allow Lelouch kept his secret from his family again. And she will make sure that her brother rules their empire well. She will keep Lelouch from being like their parents.

As Cornelia walk Lelouch makes his announcement for the second time. The world suddenly quiet.

They want to hear what their emperor wants to say to them.

"As I promised I give my pardon and discharge all of you from me. I return UFN chairmanship to the Lady Kaguya Sumeragi, Chinese Federation to Empress Li Hua and Europe to the former Euro President.

Britannia Empire still holds all her regions, including Japan. The Black Knight will remain under me and will be absorbed into Britannia Military. Their new duty will be announced next week along the new main members.

And for the core member of Black Knight all your possessions you had within this organization were stripped away from you. You are no longer member of the Black Knight anymore.

This is fair punishments for you and you have no right to against my decision. You betrayed me first. You took our enemy's words and never give me a chance to explain why I did what I did. You plotted with them to kill me in my own ship. You trust your enemies that you fought less than twenty four ours than me who help you over the years.

Not only that you are willing to kill your own friend when she wants protect me caused me to fool her to make her hate me.

That's why I expel you. Zero entrusted me his organization before the second rebellion, but you never accepted me as your leader because I am a Britannian prince. If you don't need me in your group then I want to let you know that my sentiment is mutual.

I do not need traitors in my organization. After what you did to me and my wife, I don't believe you again. You are free to go wherever you want to go and don't you ever show your face to me. I don't want to see any your face anymore" After he finishes his sentence he dragged Kallen and went to Nunnaly.

Schenaizel stop from checking Nunnaly when Lelouch stood before them. His brother's face soured than dried plum. He and Nunnaly knew better that their sibling was livid beyond the word.

They don't blame him and like them Lelouch has no right to blame them for everything happen to them. This is war. There is no wrong or right in war. Like people always said everything is fair in love and war.

Lying, backstabbing, making deals and bribe enemies always right during the war. In war moral not existed. We don't call him as lie but named him as a strategy. Destroyed loyalty and trustworthy that existed within the organization is one of the most important strategies. If you want to destroy the strong organization that had strengths like you, first you must burn your enemies' loyalty either to their organization or to their leader to ashes.

So it's not his fault. Like Lelouch, he just wants to win and end the war as soon as possible. The fault falls on the core members because they took all his words easily without thinking properly. They never investigate and far away to come and asking Lelouch about the truth that he kept from them.

They are so fools. They should know that they shouldn't believe any single word from their enemies 'mouth, especially if their enemies had a snake tongue like him.

"I don't want to ask your forgiveness because it's not my fault. Like you I lost everything I care"

"Same with me. I am tired with our arguing. If you want go you can go"

"Where I want to go Lelouch? I don't know where I should go and I don't have a place to belong"

"If that'sso you can ask me. I can suggest you several places that you can live peacefully and I return all your fortune including Avalon"

Schenaizel smile as he shakes his head.

"The only places I want go is our home. I want to return to our home with Nunnaly, Cornelia and you. I wants to together with my brother and sisters like before. I know our family never seem like ten years ago, but it's still not too late for us to build our family for second time"

"Then you are welcome to home"

Lelouch takes Nunnaly and carry her with bridal style.

"And for my sister Nunnaly, you will be grounded forever"

Aftermath.

Ten years passed quickly. Emperor Lelouch no longer called by his people as demon or villain. He changed like the world wants it. And for the first time all native peoples who being subjugated by the Britannian Empire hailed and love the Britannian emperor

His nickname as Demon Emperor was faded and only spoke in the history class. The people called him as the second Alexander the Great because he managed to bring together all the nations and unite them under his reign. Discrimination and racist were gone.

He destroyed the old system that his ancestor create and replace them with a new system that give equality to everyone either they are Britannian or former numbers. He restores their former names and their cultures.

Under his reign Britannia Empire no longer is parasite instead the keeper of peace. For new generation is something hardly to believe their lovely emperor was a sadistic man before his marriage.

Half his heart felt happy because he managed to keep his promise that he made years ago. His friends and the remaining imperial family forgive him for all his actions. While another part his heart upset because many people he care like Suzaku, Euphemia, Rolo and Shirley not along with him any longer and see their dream world.

He knew his hands never clean from the blood he spill until he die. He had a mountain of sins and he wantsto redeem his sin by carrying the world burden onto his shoulders. As long as he lives he will keep this peace and give people happiness until the end.

This is his punishment. Suzaku gives a fit punishment for him before he died. He really deserved that punishment.


End file.
